The Guardian's Challenge!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Guardian's Challenge! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (The episode begins with the Pokémon school) Lana: Popplio make a balloon. (Popplio makes a bubble as a balloon and then pops. Next Sophocles is typing on his computer) Sophocles: Togedemaru, charge program! Execute! (Togedemaru gets on a wheel and runs to charge the generator) '-' '-' '-' '-' Ash Ketchum: That's awesome! Does this mean that now I can use Z-Moves just like you? Kiawe: Using Z-Moves should not be taken lightly! Ash Ketchum: Huh? Tai Kamiya: What are you talking about? Kiawe: Only when a Pokémon and its trainer's hearts become one will the Z-Ring turn their feelings into power. But those feelings must be about something greater than themselves. Like... Ash Ketchum: Like what? Kiawe: Helping the islands. Helping Pokémon or helping others. Only those who care about all living things in our world are permitted to use Z-Moves. I'm not exactly sure what Tapu Koko saw in you. But now that you're a Z-Ring owner, you need to realize your responsibility. Emerl: He does make a good point, Ash. Using Z-Moves and competing in the Island Trials is not a game you play with friends. It takes a lot of effort and skill to improve Z-Moves and to pass each of the trials in Alola. It's completely different from the gym battles and battle frontiers you've competed from the previous regions. Now that you have a Z-Ring and a Z-Crystal, you need to learn how to take your new responsibility as a trainer seriously just as seriously as Kiawe does with his. (looks at the members of Team Robot) And that goes for the rest of you guys as well. During Ash's time here in the Alola region, I expect all of you to not treat the Island Trials and the usage of Z-Moves like a game. (Ash looks at his Z-Crystal) Ash Ketchum: Kiawe, I don't understand much of that complicated stuff. But I know how special the Z-Moves are for sure. You can count on me. And that's all about I can say. Kiawe: That's good enough. Ash Ketchum: And Emerl, don't you worry. I promise I'll take my responsibility of using Z-Moves seriously. Just wait and see. Emerl: Promise you'll take it seriously and not treat it like a game? Ash Ketchum: I promise. Emerl: Well, alright. Professor Kuki: So we have a clash between Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower. Very nice! Alright, class. It's almost time for Pokémon science, today's teacher is Principal Oak. Takato Matsuki: That be awesome! Kai Urazoe: Alright, let's go! - - - Samson Oak: Tell what type Alola Exeggutor is? (Mimics Machamp) Lille: Of course! A Grass and Dragon! Ash Ketchum: Grass and Dragon? Izzy Izumi: Yes. Alola Exeggutor is a Grass and Dragon type. Tentomon: That's just like Mega Sceptile. Mega Sceptile is a Grass and Dragon type too. Ash Ketchum: (Gets out of his desk and walks to Alola Exeggutor) Wow, so Exeggutor is a Grass and Dragon type too! That's so cool that you even got a tail! Kai Urazoe: I won't touch its tail if I were you. Lillie: (Gasp) There's something about its tail you should know! (An Alola Exeggutor's tail looks at Ash and hits him in the air and crashes to the ladder and then grabs on) Kiawe: Oh, brother. Sophocles: Are you okay? Kari Kamiya: You okay? Twilight Sparkle: You should be very careful. The tail of the Alola Exeggutor has got a mind of its own, you need to be careful in case it decided to attack you. - - Kari Kamaya: Hello, Rockruff. (pets Rockruff just as it licks her) Silly doggie! (laughs) Would you like a Poké Puff? (Rockruff nods its head) Runo Misaki: Rockruff is so freakin adorable! Tigrerra: Yeah, it kinda is cute. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Rockruff! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: ??? (The episode ends)